Will You Be My Angel, Baby?
by coookiecream
Summary: The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread. Hinata found that out the hard way. AU


A/N: Hey people! So I've been reading fanfics for a while now, and finally gathered the courage to write one myself... It's yet another high school fic, but come on, you just got to love those. I have to warn you in advance, that this is the typical, cheesy high school teacher-student romance, so read at your own risk! The pairing is NaruHina, it's not my personal favourite, but you just can't hate those cutie pies. Oh, and Naruto is quite OOC, I just couldn't portray him as a goofy and dense, when he is supposed to be a mature teacher. But I'll stop my ranting now, so enjoy guys!

I don't own Naruto, if I did, it would be turned into one of those overly dramatic soap operas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuga rubbed her eyes and yawned. It had definitely not been a good idea to stay up late and study for the entrance exams she had to take in a few weeks. Her entire body felt so heavy and it was still pitch black outside, so surely it wouldn't hurt to just close her eyes for a minute or two. Her alarm clock had rang at 4 am, as she decided she could practice not only in the cram school in the evenings but also in the mornings. Just closing her eyes and relaxing for a minute didn't really work out, seeing as she was seriously sleep deprives, so she drifted happily back to la-la land.

The next time Hinata awoke the clock sitting on her nightstand showed numbers 7:34 and she squeaked loudly in horror and surprise, bouncing up immediately with all traces of sleep gone. She had to be in the school eight o'clock sharp, and it took her twenty minutes to drive to her school from the suburbia her apartment situated at. She was very aware, that she would most likely end up tarnishing her clean record by tardiness, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

After a quick shower and dressing up she was sitting in her dark blue convertible, weaving through the morning traffic jam, positively driving way above the speed limit. Lady luck was on the girl's side today, as the Konoha police force decided to stay in their hole that day, saving her from any fines. She pulled up to the school's humongous parking lot and after finding a suitable place for her car somewhat near the school's entrance, she sped to her homeroom. Hinata made it in just as the bell rang, taking a seat next to her best friend, Temari.

The blonde girl was the opposite of Hinata in every imaginable way. Hinata was quiet and somewhat reserved, whereas Temari was loud and outgoing. Hinata was smart and studious and Temari a bit stupid, but couldn't care less. She was actually a year older than Hinata, but hadn't passed seventh grade, so was still a senior despite being already nineteen.

"Have you heard?" Temari whispered excitedly just as Hinata sat. "Hm?" Hinata faked interest, though in reality she couldn't care less about Temari's constant gossiping. "Raido-sensei left to promote his art collection in Paris!" The blonde girl's eyes shined and she was grinning stupidly. "Oh? But I thought you said just yesterday how incredibly hot Namiashi-sensei was, so how is it a good thing?" Hinata was thoroughly confused by now. She could never really follow Temari's train of thought, despite their deep friendship. Temari's grin widened, if possible. "Because…" Temari paused dramatically, "His sub is a Greek god, I'm telling you! That golden blonde unruly mob of hair, beautiful cerulean blue eyes, dark lashes, tanned skin and that ripped build…" Temari started moaning and closed her eyes. "How I'd like to just drag him into the janitor's closet and-" "W-woah! T-t-oo much information!" Hinata was blushing fiercely and turned her head away from the older girl.

"Hinata, Temari, anything you'd like to share with the class?" Iruka's annoyed voice called. Suddenly all the eyes were on the pair and Hinata's flush spread to her neck. "No, nothing, sorry Iruka!" Temari chirped innocently. "Hm." Iruka grunted and spared one more suspicious look to the girls. "And Temari, you call me U-m-i-n-o - s-e-n-s-e-i." "Hai, hai, whatever," Temari mumbled waving her hand dismissively.

Few minutes later the bell rung an the students sprang up and scurried out of the classroom. "Well, Hinata-chan, I'll see you at lunch okay?" Temari smiled at her friend and started to make her way to her English class. Hinata had AP Calculus next, one class she truly enjoyed. Not because she was a math whiz or particularly liked numbers, but because of the teacher. Kurenai-sensei was very nice and supportive, and made learning fun and the material easy to understand.

She walked to her locker to retrieve her book, but to her complete horror it was nowhere to be found. Hinata searched and searched, and finally found the book from her bag. At that point the tardy bell had already rung, and the hallways were deserted. The girl took a sprint, hoping that Kurenai-sensei would look her lateness through her fingers, as it would be her first time. Hinata let out a breathy laugh. All the studying and revising along with the lack of sleep were really starting to take the toll on her. The last few weeks had been very hectic for Hinata, she barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone spend time with her friends. They understood, though. Hinata wanted to get into a top university, so she could some day be a successful business lady or a lawyer or a doctor, or just successful something, anything to make her father proud of her.

Hinata's musings were interrupted when she felt a sudden dizzy spell. She leaned to a locker for support and closed her eyes, trying to make the world stop spinning. Just great, exactly what she needed. She realized she hadn't eaten in hours, Hinata skipped evening snack in order to make more time for studying and forgot to eat breakfast in the morning, due to her hurry.

Hinata almost jumped slightly when a warm, big hand settled lightly on her shoulder and a deep baritone asked: "Are you okay, miss?" Hinata turned to face her knight in shining armor, and to her surprise it was the art substitute with godly looks Temari had gushed about in the homeroom. "Y-yes, I-I am. I j-just felt a l-little dizzy, t-t-that's all," the girl couldn't help but revert back to her old, annoying habit of stuttering, when gazing into his concerned, deep blue eyes. "You look a little pale," the man said, putting his other hand on her forehead, "But you don't seem to have fever. Well, I think you should visit the nurse anyway," he finished, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Will you manage alone?" the teacher asked handing the hall pass to her. "Y-yes, thank you sir," Hinata said softly, blushing slightly at the contact their hands made when she took the paper slip. "If that's the case I should probably get going," he said glancing at his Rolex. "Remember not to push yourself too hard, all right?"

And then he was gone, just as fast as he had came, but not before squeezing her shoulder lightly. The place, where his hand had rested burned, and Hinata found herself a bit hot and dizzy, but this time for entirely other reason than skipping meals. Temari had been right, he was indeed very handsome.


End file.
